


Don't Stop

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Car Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Ficlet, Sex in the Impala, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impala Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

Dean let out a hiss as a third finger slid into his ass, twisting slightly to brush his prostate gland. The leather in front of him was damp with sweat and covered in fading bite marks. The windows of the Impala were milky white with fog and rain pounded the windshield outside. It was like being lost in their own silent world. The hunter's vision blurred as those skilled fingers thrust in again, working him open patiently. 

Cas was always patient. His concept of time was light years different than any mere human. Dean muffled a loud moan into his forearm as the angel finger fucked his slick hole a little faster. Goddamn Angel.

"Fuck.." the hunter's groan was muffled, "Cas-fuck..please.."

Castiel paused, fingers third-knuckle deep, massaging Dean's prostate with maddening precision, "Yes, Dean? Is something wrong?" 

Dean whined pathetically, thrusting back onto those slender fingers, eager for more, for something, anything... "Fuck me, Cas, please - _fuck_ \- I need.. need you.."  
  
Dean could practically hear the smug smile as Cas replied, "I know."  
  
Never should have let him watch Star Wars.  
  
Several slow, deep thrusts later, the fingers finally slid free of Dean's ass, leaving the hunter aching to be full again. Dean couldn't wait to feel his angel's cock filling him up; thick and hot and thrusting.. Castiel raised up onto his knees, hands on either side of Dean's ass, spreading him open more, admiring his work, "So beautiful, Dean..."  
  
The angel slicked his cock up lazily, spreading the clear lube thoroughly over every inch of his shaft before lining up with Dean's waiting hole. He circled the thick head of his cock teasingly around the hunter's slippery rim, pressing in slightly then drawing back to tease some more until Dean was practically sobbing into the seat.  
  
"God Cas.. _plea-Oh fuck!_ "  
  
Castiel interrupted the human's pleas with one quick thrust, pushing his impressively thick cock into the wet heat of Dean's body. Castiel's angelic control wavered for just a moment; he forced himself to remain still, allowing Dean's body to adjust to the intrusion. After an appropriate respite, Castiel eased himself back, sliding almost completely out of the tight embrace and began to thrust in earnest, steady and controlled motions of his hips. The angel watched in fascination as his cock disappeared into Dean's body, sliding in so smoothly. It never ceased to amaze Castiel how pleasurable sex with Dean was. It far surpassed any other Earthly pleasure the angel had experienced. He loved the way Dean arched into every thrust, pushing back to meet his cock halfway. The hunter was far more vocal than Castiel ever would have guessed, soft pleas and needy moans of pleasure falling constantly from his beautifully shaped lips.  
  
"Yeah Cas, yeah.." Dean moaned incoherently, "that-yeah, don't stop...fuck.."  
  
Castiel ramped up his pace; fucking Dean's velvet tight hole faster and harder, fingers gripping the smooth curve of Dean's hips for leverage. The hunter's lean back glistened in the muted light of the parking lot, skin growing damp with sweat, slipping under the angel's grasp. Castiel noted the way Dean's forehead fell limply against the gleaming black leather.  He felt the fluttering clutch of Dean's internal muscles. He heard Dean's breath coming fast and shallow, his moans scarcely audible to ordinary human ears - the angel knew that Dean was very near his climax.  
  
"Come for me, Dean." Cas ordered in a low growl, as he straightened his supporting leg, angling his thrusts slightly downward, aiming to stroke Dean's prostate with every motion.

Dean flung his head back with a literal howl of pleasure as the angel's shaft lit him from within, sending fire and lightning coursing through every nerve-ending in his body. Dean felt the telltale throb of his untouched cock, tried to voice a strangled warning and then he was coming _hard_. His cock twitched out his release, painting the black leather with streaks of white. A small voice in the back of Dean's brain insisted that he should clean that up immediately, while the remainder of the hunter's conscious mind melted into blissful relaxation as Cas thrust precisely three more times then growled out his own release and collapsed against Dean's sweat-soaked back.  
  
The pair fell sideways, awkwardly arranging their shaky limbs on the too-small seat, exchanging breathless kisses and wordless sighs of satisfaction until the cooling sweat became itchy and uncomfortable. Reluctantly they cleaned themselves off and clambered out of the Impala, thoroughly disheveled and wearing significantly less clothing than usual.  
  
Dean smirked at the angel's tousled mop of dark hair, "Good thing Sam's asleep or he would definitely know something's up."  
  
Castiel fixed Dean with a solemn gaze, "I don't understand why we must keep our changed relationship status from your brother. I know with utter certainty that he would be supportive of your choice."  
  
"I know that, its just-" Dean shrugged defensively, "I just don't wanna give his smug ass the satisfaction. Yet, at least."  
  
Castiel raised his shoulder in a stiff imitation of a shrug, "As you wish, Dean."  
  
The angel vanished with a whisper of sound, leaving Dean to let himself into motel room alone and settled into his bed. The hunter had just closed his eyes when the muffled grumble from the next bed startled him alert again.  
  
"Mmf..? Dean?" Sam was squinting at him through his sleep-tangled hair, "Next time, drive around the block first, mmkay? "


End file.
